Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power drill.
Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power drills have a drive motor in the form of an electric motor, which usually uses a multi-stage planetary gear set to drive a spindle that has a tool holder for accommodating various tools such as drill bits, screwdriver bits, or the like. To activate an impact drilling function on a power drill, it is known to provide an actuating element embodied in the form of an adjusting ring. During impact drilling, the impact mechanism is activated and the clutch function (via which it is possible to set or limit a torque to be transmitted during screwdriving or drilling) is deactivated. In this case, the impact mechanism is activated by means of a cam ring so that the axial bearing of the drive shaft oriented toward the tool holder is axially released. In addition, the clutch function is deactivated in that locking pins are moved axially into a locking wheel, radially immobilizing the locking wheel and preventing it from disengaging.